Super Natural Chapter 1
by BarneyHatesYou
Summary: Based off the movie/comic X-men.   A group socially awkward friends find out that they all have one thing in common.  They all have super powers.


**Super Natural Chapter 1**

I never believed in anyone being able to have super powers, like being able to fly or walk through walls or something. We see it in movies and TV shows all the time, but it never came to our minds that someone out there may actually the power to do all the that cool shit. Honestly, when I heard my best friend tell me that he could "control fire and shit", I really didn't believe him. Well, that until he burned down the school after raging over nothing. Okay, you guys are probably confused right now. I'll slow down , and I'll do that whole going back in time to where it started thing.

It was 7:00 o'clock on a Monday morning. My stupid cell phone was ringing non stop and my cat

Snickers wouldn't stop licking my feet. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, ect ect all the boring stuff every normal teenage girl would do. My annoying step mother Stella was downstairs in the kitchen (insert kitchen joke here) making burnt bacons and eggs. She looked at me with this big smile (with her stupid super white teeth) and said "good morning Kelly".

As usual, she has this annoying smile on her face all the time in front of me just because she wants to give a good impression on my dad. Oh, right I should probably explain to you guys why I hate Stella so much. Well after my mother died in a car accident when I was 8 my dad decided move on so our family could be "complete" once again. Oh, I forgot to tell you guy but my dad is super rich and all the single moms out there want him so bad. Except , I kind of ruin their plan of having a super awesome rich life since I always tell my dad how two-faced they are.

The only problem with Stella is that she's to damn good at being two-faced and all rainbows and unicorn shit. That I can't find any flaws in her not matter how hard I try! Well that pretty much explains why I hate Stella so much now. So, anyways Stella was making her burnt food again , I sat down on the counter and she places the food in front of me. With a smile on her face again she says "bon appetite" (bitch I'm Canadian). I look down at my food and saw a burnt happy smile made out of bacon and eggs.

When Stella turns around, I just throw it our without her noticing (or maybe she does notice but doesn't say anything , I don't care either way). I walk out the door and say bye to Snickers and leave him some food and water.

I walk to school like I always do, while all the other "cool" kids drive by me with their cars/vans/trucks/ect. My dads actually bought me a hummer for my birthday once telling me how I can have a "sweet ride" to school now, but I seriously find it pointless since I live 3 and a half blocks away but I never tried to sell the thing incase I'll ever need it (which I highly doubt I will). Anyways, I stop after I walked 2 blocks away to wait for Steven (yes, he's my best friend who can turn into fire and shit).

He runs out with his clothes all messed up and his hair in the usually messy Justin Bieber hair. I've known Steven since I was 5? 6? And he was kind of the only person that was able to get me through my mother passing away so I guess he's important to me…

We both walk off as usual (me speed walking because Steven is kind of a giant and I'm pretty short). But something didn't feel right, Steven was quiet? Not to be mean or anything but Steven could never shut up ever! Until now? I guess I made a really weird face or something cause he looked at me with a weird ass smirk on his face and said "I'll explain everything later".

We kept on walking until we got to our school. Well guys, let me tell you something really weird/funnyish…my school doesn't have a name! I'm not even joking guys, I guess whoever made our school was just like "screw this shit I'm RICH" or something like that. But we're pretty much called "that no name school" which I find hilarious even though everyone complains about it 24/7.

But except for the whole no name thing going on , my no name high school is pretty much the same as any other school. We have our jocks, preps, Goths, nerds, hipsters, Biebs, ect. The only people that aren't in a group is me, Steve, Raven, Ashley, and Josh. Raven, Ashley, and Josh are my second closest friends in this no name school. They kind of just randomly joined in Steven and Is little no name group (ehh, get it?) since the couldn't join in any other group.

Raven's African American (she hates people calling her black) and she's kind of the exact stereotype of a African American girl. She gets straight As, she's shy around strangers, extremely skinny, and all that other jazz. She's pretty amazing still though, but the other African American girls didn't really like how she was, and didn't let her join their little group. But I'm pretty sure Ravens happier with us anyways.

Ashley is what most people call a whore/slut/hooker (which is totally wrong). Ashley's a really nice girl and stuff, but she just wears to much makeup and her tops are too low while her skirts/shorts are to high. But the one thing that make her different from all the other girls is that she HATES men. Ashley carries pepper spray with her at all times ( if you were wondering , no she doesn't talk to Steven or Josh).

Now finally, last but not least Josh. Josh is kind of weird sometimes, not weird as in creepy or anything but weird as in weird. He kind of talks to him self all the times, like he has imaginary friends or something (okay never mind it does sound creepy). But Josh is actually really nice and sweet once you get pass the whole imaginary friend thing.

Well yeah, that's pretty much our little no name group that no one really pays attention to. Steven and I walk to our usual spot with our group at the corner (sounds lonely I know).

"Hey, what'd you guys do this weekend?" Raven asks.

"The usual, I stayed in my room till Monday…" Ashley says.

"I hung out with my friends" Josh said proudly.

"Real people?" I said jokingly.

Everyone laughs.

Josh gets all pissed of and said "okay, guys stop it. You guys may not believe me but the only reason why you can't see them is because their….."

"Their…what? Fake?" Raven says.

Josh stormed off with big steps (so he could show us how mad he was).

We all went silent.

Ashley spit's a bit from trying not to laugh. Then we all burst out laughing.

Josh gets pissed off and walks off.

"…guys stop it, what if he really can see something?" Steven says seriously.

"Steven, can you hear yourself right now?" I say while still laughing.

The bell rings and we all walk off still laughing at what Josh said (except for Steven who just walked off by himself).

After we went our separate ways, I went into all my classes as normal. But I couldn't stop thinking about why Steven would get so emotional over the whole thing.

After I finished all my two morning classes I quickly walked to our normal corner. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder which stopped my from walking. I'll be honest it did give me a shock and I was a bit scared cause I thought a teacher stopped me (for no reason?). Thankfully it was just Steven. But the weird thing was that, his face was completely glowing. He looked so happy and excited and before I could say anything he pulled me away to the back of the school.

"What the hell man? Why'd you drag me over here?"

"Shh Kel. I gotta tell you something." Steven said with a serious face.

"Okay? Just say it then?" I said annoyed.

"I have super powers" Steven said.

"…" I gave Steven a "do you think I'm an idiot" look.

Steven sighed . "I'm serious."

"Fine, show me it" "Well I kind of can't, I just happens randomly and I can't control it"

"How do you expect me to believe you then?"

"Well, you're the only person I kind of trust and all…"

"….fine I'll believe youish just tell me what your "powers" are" I said with one of my eyebrow raised.

"I can control fire and shit" Steven said.

"….HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I couldn't stop laughing then, even though I felt really bad for doing it but, it was just really to funny to see Steven like this.

That's when it happened. Yup, Stevens whole body was flaming (seriously). And I was already sweating cause I could feel the heat from the body. Steven was in pissed off mode and it seemed like the Steven I knew was there anymore.

I yelled "STEVEN CALMN DOWN I BELIEVE YOU NOW! YOUR GOING TO BURN THE SCHOOL ON FIRE!"

Right when I said it , the fire from Stevens body started to spread from around the building and the Steven I knew finally came back (a bit to late though).

"W-what happene-" I pulled Stevens arm and I just pretty much ran for it. I snuck us back into the screaming crowd of teens screaming for their lives. Fire trucks came rushing in, teachers were yelling at us cause we weren't in lines like were supposed to (I don't blame them though). Steven and I joined in with our gang pretending like nothing happened.

To be continued in Chapter 2.


End file.
